Wolfblood: The Last Chapter (PART 1)
by Anjali Sobti
Summary: It's been a week after Maddy's first transformation, now, Ceri, who is Rhydian's mother, is back and doesn't want her son living like humans and doing stuff too. Rhydian doesn't want that since he knows that it would make Maddy worry. And, Maddy doesn't want that either. Shannon is still hunting. What's up with Tom anyways? What'll be Rhydian's decision? Review! Suspense included!
1. Chapter 1: Shannon's Birthday Party: 1

Wolfblood: The Last Chapter

Maddy's P.O.V

Hi! Maddy here. Maddy Smith. You might know me from school, but you don't know something. It's only Me, My Parents and….Rhydian. We're Wolfbloods! Born-to-be. And it ain't "Werewolves. You might think that my first transformation would've been with my family, but no, my first full moon and Transformation wasn't with my family though…..It was with everyone in my class. But we didn't spill our secret! Me and Rhydian snuck out of our hotel into the Mountains. There, we both transformed. All though, it was Rhydian's 3rd Transformation. But anyways, there are still loads more things to worry about. My two best friends (besides Rhydian)- Tom and Shannon. Tom is jealous of Rhydian because he thinks we're "dating", and Shannon is suspicious of me and Rhydian. Why? Because she THOUGHT we're the "Beasts" that she's after. Now she THINKS that I'm a Werewolf. 'Well….there's still time' I thought to myself. "OMG! I'm late to meet Rhydian!" I shouted at my parents who were watching The Voice.

Rhydian's P.O.V

Where is she?! I thought to myself. Maddy was supposed to meet me here in the woods 10 minutes ago. Then I saw someone running up to me in Wolf form. I suddenly transformed aaaaaaaaaand….we collapsed. "OOF! What are you doing Rhydian?" MADDY asked. "I thought you were a Wolfblood," "I am one remember" She retorted as she dusted herself. "No, a WILD Wolfblood." I snapped back glaring at her for being right about my misunderstanding. "Well, we gotta go now, don't wanna be late for Shannon's birthday party now do we?" I looked at her questioningly and confusingly. I took a deep breath before I rumbled "Umm Maddy? You might have not noticed this, but we ARE ALREADY 10, NO 15 MINUTES LATE NOW!" Maddy didn't seem frightened but pretended to be sarcastically. She gave me a dumb look before "Duhhhhhh, What time is it sweetie pie?" she started talking like an idiot, then a lost old odd granny. I gave her a sarcastic look "its 6:20 now, my sweet, lost, vulnerable little madam," "sweet, lost, VULNERABLE?!" She screeched like a meerkat who just talked to a talking chipmunk like Theodore Seville. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mads! I was just kidding." She forgave me and then-

Maddy's P.O.V

I took off my cloak and skirt. "Ta-da!" I was wearing a La La Land special- Strapless Metallic Lace Dress, my hair was curly and let loose, and I was wearing Metallic High Heels with Straps around it. I looked up at Rhydian. He looked like he was at a loss of words. "Sooooo? What do you think?" I asked him excited and eagerly. "Uhhhhh…umm….uhh….you look absolutely, unexpectedly ummmm…..Beautiful?" I gawked at him with a shocked expression. "What?" he asked confused "WOW, THE, Rhydian Morris, thinks that I'M BEAUTIFUL!" I teased meaningly. The look on his face was hilarious! "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's just go before Shannon goes all bonkers on us!" Although we were 5 miles away from Shannon's house. Oh well, we could run! Oh, and BTW, Rhydian was just wearing a suit with a tie, which looked like it was alive and trying to choke him! "Race you to the house door!" I shouted at Rhydian. "I'll beat you!" he bet. "You sure about that!?" I beamed back.

5 seconds later…

Shannon's P.O.V

"Where are Maddy and Rhydian?!" I shouted at myself. Then I heard knocking on the door. "Coming!" I yelled at the person knocking. I scurried over to the door and- "Surprise! We're here!" Oh! Surprise Surprise! It's them! "Took the two of you long enough." I retorted. Rhydian gave Maddy a sarcastic and logical look before, "Told you we'd be late!" "Well, I'm sorry, but I had to get ready!" She flashed back. I put a end to this "fight". "Guys, calm down, I'm not mad," I said, and they had a relieved look on their faces. ",Yet." I swore I heard them gulp before stepping in. I look at Maddy and- "Wow! Maddy, you look Amazing like…..even more than…the K's…..or even Cheryl!" I told her meaningfully. "Awe! Thanks Shan! You look twice as amazing as you normally do!" She said as she awed at me. I was wearing a V-neck Light yellow short dress, that wrapped around me tightly, with The Same shoes as Maddy but yellow. "Thanks!" I said to her. And that's when we heard the K's on the speakers. Who are the K's? Kay, Kara, and Katrina. The Popular group at School. But you need to watch out for their plans as well. They're beautifully ugly in my opinion. Tom, Maddy, and Rhydian think that as well. Who wouldn't? Besides, they actually forced me to invite them, and not to tell Maddy, because they knew that Maddy would not let them come.

Kay's P.O.V

"Everyone! We'd like you're attention!" I spoke on the MC. That got the attention. "We just spoke with Shannon and agreed for a game of…The Stonebridge Birthday Official Dance Off Game!" Katrina announced excitedly. And Kara next told everyone "Next, Shannon will have to decide wether she wants to have a game of Karaoke or Twister!" I'm voting for The Dance Off and A Game of Karaoke.

Tom's P.O.V

I don't know how to tell Shan, Maddy, and….Rhydian, that I'm moving to Bayville. Well, if I'm moving tomorrow, then I'll have to tell them tonight….

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Shannon's Birthday Party: 2

Wolfblood: The Last Chapter (PART 1, CHAPTER 2)

Maddy's P.O.V

I still need to figure out what I saw while running through the Forest with Rhydian. But not now, maybe only when I get home. "It's Karaoke time!" I heard the K's shout out excitedly. "Well, this is gon' be good." I told Shannon. Then, I suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, something like the times when I have a brilliant idea, and one that Shannon doesn't agree to. "hey! How about we sing one of the duets I've written for us?!" I asked Shan desperately. "I don't really think I'm good at singing much." She mumbled nervously while there was a disappointed look on her face. That disappointment look came to my face and disappeared on hers. "Come on! Don't be such a joy kill! It's YOUR party, you have to sing!" I pointed out at her. "Fine then." Yes! "Great! I'll go tell the K's!" I beamed.

5 minutes later…

Rhydian's P.O.V

I hope Maddy saw the same thing I did in the Woods. Oh well, I'll have to ask her later. "Umm, everybody! We'd love your attention!" Tom announced on the Microphone. Which did get everyone's attention. "There will be a special Performance for all the guest's tonight! Shannon and Maddy vs. The K's, in a Game Of Sing 'n' Dance mash-up Off! Let's give a round of applause for the K's first!"

Kara's P.O.V

We are going to "ace" this SnDm-uO! I know it! There's no way that we will lose losers like "Maddy" and "Shannon".

No one's P.O.V (ORDER IS KAY, KARA, THEN KATRINA)

Out in the crowd, it's the middle of the night

Everybody's looking at you

Familiar faces but nothing seems to phase me

It's all about me and you (and you)

Yeah the night is so young

You gotta have some fun

We'll leave it all behind now

I'm not saying I'm Mr. Right

We'll leave without a fightI gotta make a move somehow

Coz I don't wanna waste tonight

Turn out all the lights now

Make out on your bedroom floor

No I don't wanna say goodbye

Wishing for the spotlight

Missing on your bedroom floor

So shut up and kiss me

No need to tease me

You don't need to say no more

Ohhhhhhh

Shut up and kiss me

I know you're gonna miss me

Kissing on your bedroom floor

So what you think? Are we on the same page?

Coz I don't wanna play the same game

Ohhhhh

So roll the dice, we don't need to think twice

You're gonna beat me every time we play

Yeah the night is so young

You gotta have some fun

We'll leave it all behind now

I'm not saying I'm Mr. Right

We'll leave without a fight

I gotta make a move somehow

Coz I don't wanna waste tonight

Turn out all the lights now

Make out on your bedroom floor

No I don't wanna say goodbye

Wishing for the spotlight

Missing on your bedroom floor

So shut up and kiss me

No need to tease me

You don't need to say no more

Ohhhhhh

Shut up and kiss me

I know you're gonna miss me

Kissing on your bedroom floor

Let's save the best for the darkness

Gimme just that little bit more

Don't say that you can resist me

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Tonight, let's turn out all the lights now

Make out on your bedroom floor

No I don't wanna say goodbye

Wishing for the spotlight

Missing on your bedroom floor

I don't wanna waste tonight

Turn out all the lights now

Make out on your bedroom floor

No I don't wanna say goodbye

Wishing for the spotlight

Missing on your bedroom floor

So shut up and kiss me

No need to tease me

You don't need to say no more

Ohhhhh

Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me

Kissing on your bedroom floor

Shut up and kiss me

No need to tease me

You don't need to say no more

Shut up and kiss me

I know you're gonna miss me

Kissing on your bedroom floor

"WOOOHOOOO!" Someone shouted from the audiences. But "boooooooooooooooooooo" says the other guests. Their singing was terrible. Tom went back up to the Mic and introduced Maddy and Shannon.

Maddy's P.O.V

'Here we go' I thought as me and Shannon walked out onto the Stage (Shannon's parents bought it 2 days ago). As we did so, everyone woooeeeddd because of the outifts we were wearing. I was wearing a pink short crop top, with a sequin silver skirt, a grey cap, a pair of mini pink ankle boots, and a grey over-button shirt, and Shannon was wearing a black mini dress with a belt, Colorful Mike Perry designed jacket, and red and white sneakers (Watch Music Video "Contagious Love" by Bella Thorne & Zendaya to see what it looks like). I said "Hi! Tonight me and Shannon are going to sing "Contagious Love", a duet I wrote for me and Shannon, Hope you guys enjoy!" The guests clapped for us. Then the background dancers came onstage aswell. And we started singing and dancing at that moment.

[Maddy:]

It might rain just a little but

Yeah we dance in it

Rock to the rhythm

And we put our hands with it

One life to live

So we live it to the fullest

Young and free yeah

You know how we do it

[Shannon:]

Head in the clouds

And the sun shines bright

Hope in your eyes

And it shines that light

Gravity itself couldn't hold you down

Joy inside in the merry go-round

[Maddy:]

And we bring it right back

Positive energy magnetic attract

Ha ha so we spread that love

Now everybody show it now

Do it all together now

[Chorus:]

[Shannon:]

Give me up some love

Everybody need contagious love

[Maddy:]

And I'll be happy with just enough love

Let me get that contagious love like

[Shannon:]

Give me up some love

Everybody need contagious love

[Maddy:]

And I'll be happy with just enough love

Give me, give me that contagious love like

[Maddy(Verse 2):]

It was smiles over frowns

And we laugh without reason

Live out loud

Cause our hearts still beating

Sing on the elevator

Watch how people stare

Capture reaction the moment's still there

[Shannon:]

These are the times

That we live for

So do it big make it count

Reel it in slow

Cause the clock don't stop

Time won't stand still

You're steal every moment that you can feel

[Maddy:]

Ha ha so we spread that love

Now everybody show it now

Do it all together now [x2]

[Chorus:]

[Shannon:]

Give me up some love

Everybody need contagious love

[Maddy:]

And I'll be happy with just enough love

Let me get that contagious love like

[Shannon:]

Give me up some love

Everybody need contagious love

[Maddy:]

And I'll be happy with just enough love

Give me give me that contagious love

[Shannon(Verse 3):]

You ain't gotta worry about a thing

It'll be alright

[Maddy:]

And it'll be alright

[Shannon:]

You ain't gotta worry

[Maddy:]

It might rain just a little but

Yeah we dance in it

Rock to the rhythm

And we put our hands with it

One life to live

So we live it to the fullest

Young and free yeah

You know how we do it

[Shannon:]

Give me up some love

Everybody need contagious love

[Maddy:]

And I'll be happy with just enough love

Let me get that contagious love like

[Shannon:]

Give me up some love

Everybody need contagious love

[Maddy:]

And I'll be happy with just enough love

Give me give me that contagious love


	3. Chapter 3: Shannon's Birthday Party: 3

**Wolfblood: The Last Chapter (PART 1, CHAPTER 3)**

_**Maddy's P.O.V**_

"Ta Da!" Me and Shan spoke on the Microphone. Everyone was silent.

5 seconds later….

"Wooohooooo!" Everyone cheered and there was applause even from the next door neighbours. We got off stage to be greeted by everyone except the k's complimenting on our outfits and how amazing our dancing and singing was and stuff like that.

_**Tom's P.O.V**_

I thought reluctantly 'Wow! I never knew Maddy or SHANNON could sing and dance like that!' Well, I think we have a winner. I went up on the stage. "Well everyone, I think we have a winner! Madeline Smith & Shannon Kelly with Contagious Love!" I announced as the guests went crazy.

_**Katrina's P.O.V**_

"Those brats! Ughhh! How dare they be better than us! Oh well, I guess that's the way they are" Me, Kay, and Kara said at the same time. Then we started laughing.

_**Rhydian's P.O.V**_

Woah! Mads and Shannon were awesome! That duet rocked!

5 hours later…

_**Maddy's P.O.V**_

Me and Rhydian were walking to my house now. Tom HAD offered us a ride back home, but we declined, saying that we need some fresh air for now. So Rhydian was dropping me off home. "Hey Rhydian?" "Yeah Mads?" "Did you see what I saw while we were racing through the woods?" I asked. He looked relived for some reason. "Yeah, and it looked familiar (in this chapter, Rhydian already met his mom and bro again) somehow…." He replied mysteriously. "Well, I've got to go home now! Thanks for dropping me off! Bye Rhydian!" I shouted as we reached my house. "See ya at school tomorrow!" He shouted back excitedly. He smiled. I smiled. We both smiled. I was started to doubt our friendship…..do I REALLY WANT US to be MORE THAN FRIENDS? I'm not so sure, but I think I might have a tad bit of Infatuation on him. I finally reached home, said night to my parents, and went to bed (She changed into her shorts and singlet).

Me: Oooohhhh! Does Maddy Really want her and Rhydian to be MORE than JUST FRIENDS? If so, then what will Tom and Shan say about it? Who was the woman hiding in the forest? And WHEN WILL TOM TELL his friends? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
